Lilycove High School
by Angelic-Blessing
Summary: May goes to the Lilycove High School after traveling with Ash. She finds her coordinating rival, Drew there as well! How will girls at the school do about it? How will May feel? How will Drew feel? Contestshipping! With a twist of Ikarishipping,Pokeshipping, and Hoennshipping! Contains alot of other shippings not listed here.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Okay! Everyone! This will be my first time using POV's, so if there is anything I'm doing wrong, please tell me! Then I will become a better writer for the fanfiction folks! So, here's the story!**

May's POV:

"May honey, it's time for your first day of school! So you better wake up, or else daddy's slakoth will personally deal with you!" My mom called from the kitchen, busy making breakfast, and sending my brother, Max off to his school.

I groaned, and sat up in my bed. I stumbled to my closet, and took out my suitcase. I dragged it to my bed, and packed my pokeballs, and other necessary items into it. Today is my first day of school in Lilycove High. Truthfully I've been nervous, my Pokémon feeling the same way. I remembered Blaziken, that was a torchic before evolving, my eevee, which came out from the egg Ash gave me, Blastoise, that was a squirtle that I got professor Oak, and Beautifly, the first Pokémon I caught with my journey with Ash. There was Snorlax, which evolved from my ever hungry Munchlax, and finally Delcatty, evolved from a Skitty, that I "accidently" caught.

At that moment, a slakoth broke in.

"Slakoth! Slak!" My dad's slakoth was probably swearing at me with the Pokémon language, but I didn't even flinch. It happens many times, so much I can't even bear to look at that lazy monkey.

"I know, I know. Stop bugging me!" I stormed out of my room, and slammed into someone.

"May! You're finally awake! Just FYI, the bus leaving Littleroot town is leaving precisely 8 minutes from now." My dad informed me.

"What! Ugh! I'm going to be late!" I rushed down the stairs, gobbled up my breakfast, and ran out.

"May, wait!"

"Yes, mom?" I asked, poking my head back into the house.

"Don't forget to write! We'll miss you. Oh! Put on your running shoes!"

"Yes mama! Will do, and already done!" I saluted my mom.

I ran towards the bus stop, my running shoes heating up. My suitcase banging against my legs, as I sprinted to the now awaiting bus.

The driver looked at me, and asked

"Brendan Birch?" The driver asked.

"No! My name is May!" I half panted, half yelled.

He scanned his list, and finally satisfied, he reached his hand out, and said

"Welcome on board the Lilycove High School Bus!"

Drew's POV:

"Master Drew! Your bus is here!" My butler, Sebastian called.

I was awake the whole night, just fearing about the fan girls at my new high school. I was keen on bringing a bouquet of roses. I mean, won't fan girls just squeal at my roses? Uh- huh. Especially Brianna, a devoted fan girl. I am going to bring Roselia, Absol, and Flygon. I was thinking about bringing Masquerain, but I was going to bring Butterfree, a new Pokémon in my party.

I calmly walked down my stairs, careful not to wake Sebastian's Houndoom. Things could get a little messy, if I wake it up from its slumber. I was careful enough to take the suitcase that was hand- packed, and resting against my door.

A yellow-ish bus was parked in front of my mansion, and the door opened to reveal a grinning guy, with a large overbite.

"I guess you're Brendan Birch! You sure look a lot like your father! Isn't being the professor's son fun?" The man grinned happily.

"No, my name is Drew, and I have no intention of being close to a professor." I replied swiftly.

He glanced at his paper, and he widened his eyes. Opps.

"Oh! Drew Hayden! Welcome aboard the Lilycove High School Bus!" He smiled widely, showing even more of his over sized teeth.

I walked onto the bus, and quickly scanned the area. The bus was empty. No. Actually there was a girl wearing a bandanna. She was looking at something they call a "Pokedex"

As I walked closer, I heard the girl mumbling to herself.

"Got that, got that, need that, got that, want to catch it, got that, don't have…"

I didn't forget my bouquet of roses; I walked closer, and wanted to make a little use of this time on this bus.

_She is probably a student going to Lilycove High School also!_ I thought.

I picked up one of my many roses, and threw one at her.

Regular POV:

_Plonk._

May stared at the rose that just flew into her lap.

She stared.

Finally, she noticed a person next to her. He has green hair, and a matching set of green eyes.

Green Eyes? It looks so familiar… May thought

From the other side, Drew looked at the girl with interest. She has pigtails on either side of her head. She was also wearing a bandanna, with the Pokémon logo on it.

Drew looked up, and locked eyes with the widened Sapphire orbs. He flicked his emerald green hair, and said

"Hello May. I haven't seen you in a while, ever since Johto. Are you going to Lilycove High School too? Because that is very unfortunate, that I am going there also." Drew smirked.

May's face paled, and her lips started to quiver. Sweat trickled down her face, and her hand moisten so much she was about to drop the Pokedex that she was holding.

"Drew?" May managed to choke out.

"Yes May, It's nice seeing you too."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and comment! Also take part of the poll that is for my other story, Fight For the Roses! Thank you! I'll be updating this story soon! I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

**Dear readers, are you liking this story so far? Please review this story as much as you can! (There's no reviews right now! I am kind of sad…) Therefore, I can get more inspiration! So please stick with me! Oh, if you find any spelling errors, please tell me right away! Okay, continuing the story! **

**May's POV:**

"Drew?" I asked again, uncertain.

"May, I see you can't seem to tear your eyes away from me. Am I that flattering?" Mocked an arrogant Drew.

I suddenly felt anger boil under my skin. My hands started to shake, my Pokedex, nearly falling out of my hands. I never felt such anger since the last time he mocked me in Johto. I swear that my eyes even turned red.

I lashed out, hitting the green head. The poor boy surely didn't see that one coming. He rolled to the front of the bus, and clanked his head on the steering wheel. The bus suddenly sprinted across the road smashing a couple of trees on the way.

"Hey boy! Go back to your seat! I'm in charge that you don't get hurt! Now go to the young lady from Littleroot and stay there!" I heard the driver of the bus say to Drew.

"Ugh…" I saw Drew stumble to his feet as he started clutching his face. EXACTLY. WHERE. I HIT. HIM. Well there was a little bruise on his cheek, nothing serious. He'll have to face his fan girls with a bruise on his face? Not my problem.

"May, when did you learn martial arts? Was it from your fighting chicken?" He smirked composed again. **(Yes, he was talking about Blaziken, since it was Fire and fighting type.)**

I hadn't noticed his last comment. I was staring out at the Lilycove's view. Not to mention the huge mall, waiting for me to get some new bathing suit for the beach.

**Drew's POV:**

Wow, May is going to Lilycove High? That means I'll have more fun at school that I prior imagined. But she sure has one heck of a temper. I looked at May with a smirk. But when I turned to her, a blazing fire spread across my face.

'May is so beautiful… 'I thought to myself. **(I know, Drew's very OCC)**

I snapped out of my train of thoughts, and saw May staring at me.

"Can't resist my flattering looks? You can tell me, I won't complain." I smirked, knowing May will either blush bright red, or counter with another string of assaulting words.

I sure guessed right. Her face was bright red. I swear, if she had a competition with every red thing in the word, she would still win. As she opened her mouth to speak, the bus door opened, and the driver yelled, "Lilycove High!"

I looked at May, and flipped my hair. I believe she was trying to stare daggers at me, but her bright sapphire eyes were not made to do that. I walked to the front of the bus, and said, "May, if you want to stay in the bus, and think about me the whole time, it would do me much pleasure." I grinned as she leaped out of the seat, and tumbled over her suitcase. Oh, how I missed fighting (verbally) with her.

**May's POV:**

That jerk! That green headed jerk! I rushed down the bus trying not to get squished by the wheels of the bus. But I soon forgot him as soon as I saw my new High School. It was humongous! I'm sure I'll get lost in there, somewhere. I hurried inside to find what my new housing placement looked like.

The girls' dorms were very girly. In fact I wanted to puke of the pink dorms; at least I got a blue one. I opened the room of my dorm, and saw 3 beds. The walls were cerulean blue, and the bed sheets were an aqua color. There was a bookshelf, already filled with textbooks. I shuddered at the sight of those humongous textbooks. There were 3 of each textbook. Science, Math, English… I think you get the picture.

There was a walk-in closet, with a light bulb in the center of the ceiling. Next to the closet was an oversized bathroom. The walls were dark blue, and even the sinks and the bath tub were blue.

I walked back to the beds, and set my bag on the middle bed. I was opening my suitcase to get my clothes out, when suddenly the baby blue colored door slammed open. I flinched. The door opened to revel Dawn. The coordinator who beat me just by an inch during the Wallace cup.

She waltzed in and saw me. She went almost hysterical trying to rush towards me, and giving a big hug to me. Yes, I almost fainted by her chocking hug.

"Oh my God! May! I missed you so much! Did you know I almost won the grand festival? Did you win at Johto?" The brunette blabbered.

"Wait, slow down Dawn! We have the whole year to talk! First we need to get our room ready. You know, decorate it?" I suggested flinging my hands out dramatically.

"Oh yeah! Wait, I'll get my luggage!" Dawn yelled, bringing in a mountain of bags. You heard me right, a mountain of bags. I guess the walk-in closet will be filled pretty quickly.

As Dawn was putting her bags down, I already stuffed my clothes in to the closet, labeling my name for my space.

I walked out and prepared to help Dawn, but a person beat me to it. A red head I remembered very well.

"Misty!" I yelled, getting her attention.

"Hey May! I guess we are room buddies now?" She asked gently putting her bags down on the other bed.

"Yeah! How about your gym? I mean, you do have to leave your gym for a whole year." I asked the red head.

"My sisters are taking over now, but I need to go back if they're leaving for a trip." Explained Misty.

"Hey, do you think it's ironic that all of us traveled with Ash?" Dawn interrupted.

"Hmmm…. I guess so!" We all laughed, and remembered the dense Pokémon trainer with his faithful Pikachu.

**Drew's POV:**

My green room was shared by a purple haired person, and May's traveling buddy in Hen. Yes, he's gorging down food, and his name is Ash. His yellow Pikachu was looking worryingly at his trainer.

"Can you stop eating already? You are going to get fat, and I don't want you to get this room to get smelly." The purple head yelled.

"Don't worry Paul, I won't." Ash said gobbling down a donut. (I'm going to make Ash stop eating now. He really will get fat…)

So the purple head person is named Paul. He sure is grumpy. I really don't want to start our friendship on the wrong foot.

"Hello Paul, my name is Drew." I said, reaching out my hand for a handshake.

He glared at my hand; I swear that if my hand grew eyes and a brain, they would run far, far away from here.

"Just don't get in my way." He said.

Geez, what's up with him? I only greeted him, no need to get so angry. I sighed. I can already tell this school year is going to be long…

**Author's Note:**

**Guess I'm done with this chapter. Sigh, school's starting soon, and I just got back from my winter- break vacations. Awww… I want sleep in more! Any who please review! There's no one reviewing, and I might discontinue this story if no one reviews. So, Happy New Year, and hope this story will gain some more reviews. So thanks for everyone who put this story on their favorite and alerts list! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Big thanks to KittyRin, for being my first reviewer! *Round of applause* **

**From her review I've got the motivation to start writing again! So I want to thank her for actually reading and reviewing my work!**

… **Uh ... um…**

**I'll just write down their ages, so you won't forget. They are in High School!**

**Drew: Male, 15 (The most good looking, and a tad older than May.)**

**Ash: Male, 15 (The most childish…)**

**Paul: Male, 16 (Just a bit older than Misty.)**

**Misty: Female, 16 (Just turned 16 recently)**

**May: Female, 14 (Going to be 15 soon. See later chapters.)**

**Dawn: Female, 14 (The youngest member)**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

:D

**With the girls**

**May's POV:**

*Ring! Ring!* my alarm clock cried mercilessly.

'6 o'clock?'

I was about to chuck it to the other side of the room before I remembered that I wasn't home, but at Lilycove High School. **The** Lilycove high School.

I flipped my bed sheets off, and sat up in bed enjoying the fresh air that was blowing from the window.

Wait. A. Second. Did I say window? Yes, the opposite side of the closet and bathroom was a mini kitchen, and the source of the gentle breeze was from it. I looked on the either side of me, and sleeping blissfully was a red head and a blue haired. I decided to let them wake to the aroma of my cooking.

I slid on my furry Spinda slippers and proceeded walking to the cerulean-colored bathroom. I made sure I had enough time to wake them up, and eat breakfast before going to our own classes.

**With the boys**

**Paul's POV:**

What the heck is wrong with this world! First, Reggie halts my journey and proceeded to lock me into this… Lilycove High School. But I have to admit, the scenery could do me some good….. But, NO! My dorm room is green **(supposedly Paul's most hated color.)**, and I have to share it with another 2 people.

Guess who they ARE? None other than that weakling Ash, and some green headed dude. I'd got to admit, he is nice looking… But the color of his hair! The color green, my most hated color, just ruined our future friendship. Also, the green head is called… Dray... no... Drew! But he's too arrogant to know that I DO NOT support in whatever he's doing. I guess my year is surely going to be ruined by some idiotic, egoist, freaks.

I have to cope with these goons, and try to stay sane? Uh-uh. There is a 99.9 percent that I'll become insane! Right Reggie, you want me back with just 0.1 percent of sanity. Huh, I wonder if my stay at this school will make me change for the better. Or for the worst?

**Back to the girls**

**May's POV:**

I sauntered out of the bathroom, hoping the girls would be awake by now. Well, Misty was, but Dawn was still cuddling against her big Togekiss plushy. May sighed, and looked at Misty, who was exercising in front of her bed.

"Hey Misty, how about waking Dawn up for me?" I asked her while getting my hair accessories, namely my bandanna.

"Sure!" Replied a very energetic Misty.

After making sure my precious bandanna was in place, I strode in to our mini kitchen. After I was done making our breakfast, I called them over to eat.

Misty got to table first, and immediately sat down to enjoy the freshness. Dawn hurried over, after fixing her hair about the 20th time this morning. Dawn literally started drooling. I sat down and proceeded to eating. Oh, the food is simply divine! **(You know, if you're really hungry, everything tastes so good! Even the food that you have hated for a while.)**

I lost myself staring out the window, Wingulls and Pelipers flying around the harbor. The sun was shining down, creating shadows of various Pokémon.

"…y…ay…May!" Misty yelled, and slammed her trusty mallet down on my head.

"Huh?" I sneaked a look to the clock beside me, and I panicked. "Let's go! We're going to be late!" I yelled, grabbing my Delcatty backpack, and rushed out the door. Misty followed suit with her Seaking backpack, and Dawn at the rear with her Buneary backpack.

**Back to the boys**

**Drew's POV:**

I looked at Ash, who was currently stuffing his face full of food, and Paul, sipping of coffee. (I don't know if Paul likes coffee, or not)

Then I looked at the clock, and it hit me. I grabbed my muffin, and yelled, "****! We are late!"

After saying that, I saw Ash grabbing a whole bowl of donuts and his Pikachu backpack, while Paul grabbed his leather briefcase. I charged to the door, carrying a chocolate chip muffin, and my Roselia backpack. The 3 of us ran as fast as we could, but we did not expect people slamming in to us.

Pain took control of my body, and I dropped on to the ground, shielding myself from other attacks. When we finally opened our eyes, 3 girls stood before us, bruised and battered like us.

"They're here." I heard one of them say, but I wasn't so sure anymore.

**Author's Note:**

**Ah! I'm a complete idiot! I forgot the disclaimer! Argh! So, here is my disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Shadow Lilies does not own Pokémon or any of the character that are mentioned. (Exception of my OCs' in the later chapters!) *repeat 3 times***

**Okay, the next time I check, there will be 5 reviews…. I hope…..**

**So just go to the sign where it says 'Review', and click! Type in a little sentence or two, and I swear it will make my day! **

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Hi all! It's time to update again! Thanks for all your kind reviews! I am planning this story to about 8 to 10 chapters. So, again, thanks for all your kind reviews!**

**Bradley8155**

**A random reader**

**Starriboo**

**Thanks for reviewing! So let's get on with the story!**

**Ash's POV:**

Ouch. But what even more painful is that my precious doughnuts were on the ground, by my feet. I picked up a glazed doughnut from the ground, and preceded it to my mouth. But then, a hand slapped it away from me again. I glared at the person, and found Paul looking at something, or someone behind me.

I turned my head, and saw 3, very familiar faces.

"Hey! It's Dawn, May, and Misty!" I yelled.

**Dawn's POV:**

I can't move. If I move, my face will certainly become a Tomato Berry. You see, 2 very handsome boys were looking at me, wait make that 3, including the guy who just yelled my name.

I heard May gasp, and then a voice I had almost given up on, said,

"Troublesome, when will you ever be less troublesome?"

I gasped, and saw a pair of deep violet eyes staring at me. I felt light- headed, and I'm also very sure my face is able to fry anything….

"I…"

Suddenly, the bell chimed, and I heard May yell,

"Come on Dawn! We are going to be late for our first day!"

So then, all six of us dashed to our classroom, which is unbelievably the same one.

**May's POV:**

We entered our classroom, and who might the teacher be? Yes, it's Solidad! She looked at our pathetic group, and her face suddenly lightened up.

"Hello! Welcome to Coordinating 101** (I know its lame. But deal with it!)**, where you can learn to be a talented coordinator!" She yelled out of glee.

I heard a sharp intake of breath, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Paul looking very uncomfortable.

"And so, I shall introduce you to your classmates! **(Okay, every body! Some names will be called out, and won't be important at all! But some names you do have to remember!)**

Table one which includes: Melody, **Brendan**, **Brianna**, **N**, **Leaf**, and** Black**!

Table two which includes: **Jimmy**, Emily, **Conway**, Rebecca, **White**, and **Gary**!

Table three which includes: **Ursula**, Juan, **Paul**, Elise,** Drew**, and** Misty**!

Finally, table four will include: **May**,** Dawn**,** Ash**,** Kenny**,** Marina, **and** Barry! **

Oh and here is my assistant,** Harley!"**

I yelled in surprise when a Cacturne ran into the room, and proceeded to strangle me with his death hug.

**Paul's POV:**

What the heck is going on? A Cacturne runs into the room, and nearly strangles a beautiful girl by the name of May. **(Ah... He is so OOC!) **I seriously doubt that made everyone happy. Instead, there were eyes piercing through his Cacturne hat. The most intense was from Drew. You can see in his eyes that he wanted to kill someone, or some thing.

"Shut Up!" Solidad screamed.

Immediately, the whole room fell silent.

"Good, now we shall start the "how to make preparations for the contest! Get into groups of 3 please!"

"Yes, teacher" All the other students mumbled.

"Call me Solidad!" She snapped.

"Yes, Solidad!"

"Now go get in groups, and form group names before I count to 100!"

Sighing, I figured that I didn't know anyone else in the whole classroom; I'd have to go with my roommates.

"All right Paul! Our name will be 'S, the deadly', what do you think?" Asked an annoying green headed grass- top.

"What ever." I replied stiffly. Seriously? S, the deadly?

**May's POV:**

"All right, girls! Let's have a beautiful name! How about 'the 3 sensational sisters?" Misty yelled.

"No way, I think 'the coordinated justice' is better!" Dawn whined. "What do you think, May?"

"Hm… I'll go with Dawn's idea." I suggested.

"Alright! We are The Coordinated Justice!" Dawn yelled. **(So lame. Sorry, please tell me what you want their names to be! This will have to do for now!)**

**Moments Later… (Still May's POV)**

"5…4…3…2…1…TIME!" Solidad reported. "Okay tell me your names, and the group name! Let's start with Misty's group!"

"Ah… We are The Coordinated Justice, and we are made up of May, Dawn, and Misty" I yelled.

"Okay! Moving on, we have White's group!"

**After school… (May's POV)**

"Wow… I love my classes! They are so fun!" Cried an eccentric Dawn.

"I'm just exhausted, let's think about it tomorrow!" Complained Misty.

Agreeing with her, I nodded my head. We silently walked back to our room, and I couldn't help but think about the boys. Erm… 'The S, the deadly'…

**Drew's POV:**

God, these classes are torture, and right after each period, a whole flood of girls flock to us. I mean, seriously, I am tired.

"There's no homework today, right?" I asked, nearly falling asleep.

"Yup." Ash answered stuffing his mouth with biscuits.

"Good…" I replied, feeling very exhausted. My eyes finally closed, and I took a nice relaxing nap, under the setting sun, not worrying about anything else. Well, maybe a certain girl…

**Author's Note:**

**Done! Geez, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I totally ran out of ideas! So review please! Ack! I forgot the disclaimer, again! Okay…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing except the plot, and my OC's!**

**Oh, and please tell me what you want their group names to be! Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, my dear readers! I had some stuff to do before I had free time to write again. Let's continue with our same agenda: Thanks for your review, Princess Selina! I guess nobody have any other ideas about their group name, huh? Fine, so after getting in to groups, they are about start their coordinating class! Oh, just saying, this will not be a GaryXLeaf pairing story. (Well it's not going to happen in this story, just Kidding! Ah, maybe later… I'll think about it…..) Again, let's get on with the story!**

**May's POV:**

So again, we wake up, eat breakfast, and hurry to class. It's the same schedule every single day, and I'm tired of it.

"May, you got the berries for our Poffins and PokeBlocks?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I even took extras in case we make a mistake." I replied, holding a Razz berry in my hand.

"Huh. I don't think we will make a mistake, but planning ahead is a good precaution" Misty smiled at me.

We were making Poffins and Pokeblocks today. S, the deadly **(Drew, Paul, and Ash)** is our main rival in this class**. (Since Drew and Ash both coordinated before...)** But I knew we had to watch out for the other groups too. Such as Brianna and Melody, since I knew they are very good coordinators. I guess Dawn was thinking the same thing, because she kept glancing at a scarlet haired girl. If I remember correctly, her name should be… um… Ursula? Yes that's right.

Suddenly the door flew open, and the person that I had to look out for, more than my other rivals… is Harley. He pounced at me with no hesitation, and I couldn't move fast enough. I got trapped between two tight arms that wrapped around me.

"Oh, my honey cake! I missed you so much!" He cried. I swear I saw Drew staring holes in to his head.

"Oh, Harley! It's nice to see you and all, but you're… squeezing… me….too… hard…" I wheezed out.

"Oh my! We don't want a crumbled ginger bread cookie, do we?" He instantly let go of me.

I knew what everyone else was thinking. He is dangerous enough to kill me just with his grip. Yikes!

"Hey, Harley. If you touch May one more time, I will…"Misty was cut off by Solidad barging into the room, and yelling, "What's going on? I heard all your noise from the teacher's lounge!"

"Oh, it's nothing Soli! I was just helping May and her group on their Poffins" Harley answered smoothly.

Soli? Well, someone sure likes to give out nicknames!

Solidad looked at me with her pitiful eyes. She knows that I hate Harley, but she also needed a helper in the classroom. So from the look in her eyes, I understood that she couldn't help me with the Harley issue.

"Well, I'll be going then. If anything happens, come and get me. I won't come back until the next period!" Solidad closed the classroom door.

"Tch. She sure has an annoying sense of hearing." I heard Harley mumble.

Feeling suddenly like a match maker, I prodded him until he looked me in the eye.

"Hey, are you and Solidad a couple?" I asked, loudly so the other student could hear as well. Some turned around and looked at Harley.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his face turning tomato red. I couldn't tell if Harley was flushing in embarrassment, or anger.

"Well, you did call her Soli, right?" I pressed. Most of the students looked at him, eyes pressuring him on telling us.

"Do you have a crush on her?" Marina asked.

"Oh, is it unrequited love?" Jimmy asked.

"But I sure envy you man. She is very beautiful and very mature. Unlike some girls…" Gary trailed off.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like that!" Leaf yelled.

"Hmm...I don't recall saying your name… Unless you want me to, beautiful." Gary smirked.

Leaf blushed up a storm, and everybody started laughing. After everyone quieted down, everyone began to work on their Poffins and PokeBlocks.

Dawn stuffed a Coba berry in the Poffin maker, and started to stir it mercilessly. Misty chuckled to herself as she put in a Cheri Berry, Wiki Berry, Qualot Berry, and a Lindo Berry. I recorded the results in my note book, and we shared the Poffins and PokeBlocks with our Pokémon.

"So, are you two a couple? Or is it unrequited love for her?" Drew suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, tell us!" Ash agreed.

Paul just stared at the Lum Berry, having no connection to the discussion what so ever.

Harley blushed a deep red a second time, and finally exploded.

"Ugh! Leave me alone you nosy brats!" Harley stormed out of the class room.

Silence filled the small classroom, and joyous laughter followed after the unnerving silence. I smiled to myself, and thought to myself,

'I love this school. I am so happy I got the chance to come here. I'm so thankful for my friends too.'

I moved out of my chair, and hugged Misty and Dawn tightly. Both of them turned around, and looked at me as if I was out of my mind.

"Uh… Did Harley pass on his disease of hugging people, to you?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Nope! Just happy to be here, that's all!" I smiled lightly.

"Okay… if you say so…" Misty replied uneasily.

**Drew's POV: (After School)**

We walked back to our dorms silently, except the time when Ash tripped on a Spearow, and its mother, the Fearow pecked us until we surrendered and apologized to the baby Spearow. I was lost in my thoughts when a voice interrupted me.

"Hey, did you see that girl named May?" A boy with white hair asked his group of friends.

"You mean the one that nearly got strangled by Harley?" A tall boy with glasses asked back.

"Yeah, Conway! That's her! She's so pretty! You know, with her beautiful sapphire eyes and wavy light brown hair! Man, she's perfect for me!" The white haired boy exclaimed. Okay, now I'm 100% sure he will be on my dislike list, where Harley currently resides in.

"Well well, Brendan! You got yourself a crush! Meanwhile I had my eyes on another girl! She has fiery red hair, and the most exhilarating pair of green eyes! I even traveled with her! She's the hot and amazing gym leader, Misty!" A boy with a sketch-book cried passionately.

I swore I saw Ash glance at him for a few seconds, bit his lip, and continued walking.

"You know what? None of those girls even capture my attention! I like the blue haired girl, named Dawn! She is the best coordinator in Sinnoh!" A boy with an Empoleon shouted.

I noticed that Paul winced slightly, but I'm not that sure.

"Hey Kenny, I like Dawn too! Yes, she might be a great coordinator, but she's good at battling too!" The tall boy with the glasses argued with his friend again.

"Nope! None of you guys will ever compare with my love to May! I love her to my bones! I've known her ever since the day she visited my father to get her very first Pokémon!" Brendan shouted once again.

This time I'm sure Ash and Paul looked at me. Let's put it this way, Ash gawked at me, while Paul swiftly glanced at me.

"I actually traveled with Misty through the Orange Islands! I'm pretty sure she'll say yes if I ask her out! Besides, if you want proof, just go ask Ash, himself! He also traveled with us!" The sketch book kid said once again.

"None of you actually know what true love really is, huh? Tracy, I also traveled with Dawn! I also wrote her a letter! That's called true love!" Kenny shouted.

"What did you include on the letter? Something as cheesy as saying 'I love you'?" Conway pushed his glasses higher.

"Do you really want to know? Hey, Black! Who do you like?" Kenny asked the boy.

"Well… I guess…. Maybe White?" He confessed

"Well, it's oblivious who I like. She's my soul-mate, and no one can take her from me!" A capped boy yelled from a near-by tree.

"Well, tell us! Who are you talking about?" Gary asked slyly from the lower branches on the tree.

"Marina! She my forever love!" He replied quite happily.

"Well, I guess you two do make a good couple. I personally like Leaf, and her personality…." Gary trailed off.

We walked briskly pass them, and back into our dorm. I flopped onto my bed and though about how things will turn out during the next few months. For the whole day I haven't thought about her, but now I can't get her off of my mind. I blinked sleepily, and in an instant, the darkness swallowed me.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait, everyone! Things come up, so I had to avoid writing for a while. Sorry to everyone if I haven't reviewed your stories yet! It's great to be back! Okay, see you on the next chapter! Remember, review everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my dear readers! I honestly feel ashamed of myself. I haven't updated in like… 8 months? (Never thought I'll be on hiatus for THAT long) Forgive me, my dear readers…. So, continuing with the story~**

**Oh wait! How clumsy of me! *mentally hits self on the head* Thanks for the kind reviews from:**

**-Sappyiere**

**-Cervella**

**-Left-to-die**

**-pikachushinystar**

**Now, let get on with the story! Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV: (After school, an hour before the boys are walking back to their dorms *see last chapter)<strong>

"Hey guys!" I chirped happily as I spotted Misty and May. We had planned to meet up after school to do something fun, and I know exactly where we should go.

"The what!" My buddies shrieked at me simultaneously after I told them that we should go to the mall. I mean, seriously. The mall is such a wonderful place! There's cafés and shops filled with the most adorable things in the world! My eyes gleamed as my thoughts floated wandered about what I should wear tomorrow. Maybe something cute or something that makes me look…. Nerdy? Cool? Gangster?

"Oh, no. Dawn, we are not going to the mall with you again! We just went there yesterday, and spent 4 hours for you to try out that outfit before you finally agreed it looked suitable on you!" Misty cried furiously, wringing her hands at the skirt and blouse combo I was wearing currently.

I tried to reassure her. "Oh Misty, honey. Don't worry, this time we'll look for something that looks good on you—"

"No thank you!" She stomped at the ground angrily and pulled May with her towards the direction of our dorm.

But just before they were about the turn the corner, they rammed head-first into a couple of guys. I shrieked helplessly and ran towards my buddies to see what happened, and if they were alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Conway's POV: <strong>

I am 70% sure that we bumped into people, not things, and even without my glasses I'm 100% we rammed into the angels of the earth. As I fumbled to put on my glasses, a blue haired angel flew over to me and asked if I was all right. Oh, her royal blue eyes made my core tingle with excitement. Never have I felt this way before. I held her hand, caressing it, and gazed into her sparkling eyes.

"Have we met, my beautiful goddess? If not, it is my pleasure of meeting you~" I pushed my glasses further up my nose. " Name is Conway, the rest is all yours to take." My voiced hitched on the last syllable, but I doubt she noticed. My mind went on autopilot as I dreamed of a world filled with just the two of us—

Suddenly, my dream shattered as the annoying Brendan pushed my face away, causing her hand ripped violently from my grasp. Oh the horror!

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV:<strong>

Damn it. My head is spinning so fast, I can't even seem to be able to stand on my own two feet. As the world continued to spin, I felt myself falling…. Falling into someone's arms. I looked up to see my savior, but came immobilized when I saw a pair of fiery red eyes.

"-ay! –ay! May!"

I glanced around. Was someone calling my name, or was I just imagining it? Suddenly, a hand clamped around my shoulders, swept me off my feet, and began carrying me bridal style.

"Howdy May, haven't seen you in a while! How are ya?" A boy I recognized as Brendan, my best friend from my hometown smiled warmly down at me.

What could I do, trapped while my best boy friend held me in a bridal style? Well, for instance, I blush. Hey now, I'm not saying Ash, Dawn, or Misty aren't my best friends, well they are! But in a different way, of course. I had a crush on Brendan when we were little, but that's the past! And that's one embarrassing secret I don't want to tell anyone!

I jumped away from his touch and hid behind Misty, who has gotten her trusty mallet out, and looked as if she was ready to bash someone's head open. Right now, I feel bad for Ash, for getting hit by that mallet so many times. I mean, look at that thing! It plain out spells **D-A-N-G-E-R-O-U-S!**

"Alrighty then. Whomever rammed into us better apologize now, or I swear their head is going to get fractured." Misty growled angrily and points her mallet towards the group of boys.

"Hey now, Misty. No need to get that upset. As far as I'm concerned, shouldn't you be the ones apologizing to us?" A voice mocking voice made Misty drop her mallet on accident, landing on Conway's foot.

"Ow! Damn it! 88% sure I have a fractured toe… 99% sure that I won't be able to walk tomorrow. And why the hell is there a mallet doing here?"

Misty on the other hand, ignored Conway's whines, and looked at a person standing behind a sketchpad. I don't know who he is, but I sure feel that Misty knows him.

"Get away from us now, or else I'll break all of your bones!" Misty roared at them, while the boys, terrified of her sudden outburst, ran away to who knows where. "Yeah! That's more like it! Running away with your tails between your legs!" Misty added a roar after her speech for good measure.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Little did they know, the girls will have another head on collision. Too bad, though. This time Misty is already pissed off, and Misty's someone you really don't want to deal with when she is annoyed…

BAM!

Ash ran into Misty without even seeing her, and by the time Ash shook himself like a wet dog, Misty had already snatched up the mallet from where she dropped it, and swung it towards Ash.

"Hey Misty! How ar— " Before he finished his sentence, Misty had already batted Ash off to somewhere. There was a glint as he disappeared. **(Like how James and Jessie blast off every time.) **

Her body shook with rage as she locked eyes with Paul and Drew. They had become petrified and turned into stone, well Drew did. Paul was originally stone anyways, so what's the difference?

While May and Dawn supported the deflated Misty back to their dorm, Drew and Paul slowly snapped out of their trance and began looking for Ash. He had landed on a Fearow nest, causing the surprised Spearow to drop out of the nest, while Ash fell out too, tripping on the baby Spearow, and the its mother chasing and pecking Ash mercilessly.

Somehow the three of them handled the situation with only scratches and bruises, but at least nobody got injured to bad.

"Thank you guys for saving me…." Ash bit his lip glumly and stared at the ground as they hurried back to their dorm.

"Hn." Was the only reply that came from Paul.

Suddenly, the three of them turned their head towards a group of boys that was talking quite loudly under a tree. Drew noticed that they looked somewhat familiar to him. Were they in his class?

"Hey, did you see that girl named May?" That comment sparked Drew's attention, and he felt his hand curling into a fist unconsciously.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**This chapter might've been just a tad confusing. Here, let me explain, do y'all remember last chapter with the guys expressing their "true love" at the end? LOL. So, anyways that chapter was just a quick chapter to introduce y'all to the characters (Just in case you didn't know who they are…) **

**This chapter is supposed to explain why everyone was in an awful mood, and how Ash got chased by a Fearow, right after the part where they made the PokeBlocks. **

**So, I'll try to update soon, once I find another free day to myself, and hopefully I won't be a lazy bum. **

**Review everyone!~ Tell me anything you want me to improve on this story! Kk, I'm out!**

**(For the readers of my other contestshipping story, _Fight for the Roses_, I'm sorry to say, but it's currently discontinued until further notice. Please don't hate me. *hides under my covers*)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Well this is rare, indeed! AN UPDATE. I was going to smack myself silly if I didn't even have time to update during winter break. *Sighs***

**Merry Christmas, and have a wonderful new year! Before I forget, please vote on my poll, because I have a teensy bit of idea forming in the back of my head…. *Giggles***

**To my beloved reviewers:**

**-pikachushinystar**

**-TheScoutFinch**

**-chocolate21356**

**Just FYI, I'm feeling a bit Ikarishippy today… Alrighty then~ Now, lets get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>

**Dawn's POV: (Just so you know, there's no dress code… Lucky isn't it?)**

Darn it. I didn't go to the mall yesterday due to some… uh… inconveniences. Now what should I wear?

Holding 2 sets of outfits against my body, I glanced quickly at myself in the mirror. I grimaced at my reflection. I was beyond skimpy and worst of all, I just don't have the bust and curves that our gorgeous teacher, Solidad has.

After laying out all of my clothes, I hesitantly chose a light caramel vest to go with short black skirt that clung to every part of my skin around my thighs, which I paired up with my spiked cowboy boots. I nodded at my reflection, and fished out my comb. I parted my bangs to the left side, braided my hair into 2 plump braids on each side of my head and placed a cowboy hat on my head. For the last finishing touch, I applied just a hint of mascara onto my lashes.

I twirled around and clapped my hands together in delight. It's rodeo time! I pictured myself throwing a whip towards a pack of Tauros. I gushed at the thought. My outfit is so creative! Maybe I should get a prize or something.

"Howdy sir!" I tried with a southern accent, which failed miserably. Okay, maybe that didn't work, but still! I'm proud of my creativity.

Looking around, I realized that Misty and May had already left. How rude! Just when I was about to do something to their outfits. I pouted and turned to look at my bedside clock. Crap! 2 minutes until class starts, I realized with a start. I grabbed my backpack and rushed out the door.

'_Come on, Dawn! You can make it!'_ I thought to myself.

Just as the bell rang, I crashed through the door. Our geology teacher, Byron looked at me with disdain. "First tardy, missy."

I mumbled my apologies as I passed by him and plopped myself in the vacant seat near Misty and May.

Byron started his boring lecture about the regions. "Unova is one of the modern regions, with many advance technologies. Unova's Icirrus City shares a distinct similarity with Sinnoh's Snowpoint City…." I drowned out his lecture and looked at my rumbling stomach.

"Damn, I'm hungry. Why didn't I grab a piece of toast before I left?!"

I covered my mouth in shock. I swear I didn't mean to yell that out to the class! Heck, I think even the next room heard me, because a flood of laughter was heard in the other room. I felt a familiar warm feeling on my cheeks as I buried my head under the protection of my arms.

'_Stupid.'_ I thought to myself._ 'Stupid, stupid!'_

A tap was felt on my shoulder, as I looked at the person. He placed a sickly sweet substance which I realized as a donut onto my desk. "P-Paul?" I looked at him through my glossy eyes. He grunted "Troublesome." as his response and resumed taking notes from the lecture. I smile inwardly at his present to me and started nibbling on it to keep my stomach happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV: (Oh dear. Paul's gonna be VERY OOC…)<strong>

I felt relieved when I saw her taking a bite out of the donut. With my attention secretly turned towards her, and with a faint smile tracing my lips, I couldn't concentrate on the lecture Mr. Byron was presenting to us. Oh, blast it. I know all these things already, so why even bother taking notes? From my point of view, no one else is paying any attention to the teacher either. I leaned back on my chair and sighed. _'Oh why have you sent me to a school filled with idiots?'_ I mentally asked my big brother.

"WHO STOLE MY DONUT?!" Ash suddenly yelled and began throwing books across the room, trying to find his precious donut. A fat history textbook smacked Conway on his nose, and blood started spurting out his nose, giving everyone who sat in front of him a bloodbath.

Brianna and Ursula both started to scream on top of their lungs because their matching outfits for the day were stained by Conway's blood works and they started hopping around the classroom, trying to ask any of their friends if they had any spare clothes that they could borrow.

I couldn't help snickering. It was complete chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>Harley's POV: (What. Am. I. Doing?)<strong>

Ugh, kids these days. Don't they know their manners and the lessons of respecting your elders? Sheesh. What do parents teach their children these days? The fastest way to make a baby? GOSH.

I stormed towards a familiar classroom and looked into the window. There she was, my little 'Soli' giggling at something at her computer screen.

'_She's just too damn cute and perfect. I'm probably way out of her league…'_ I thought to myself as I pondered over the ways that could make me a better person for Soli.

"Hey Harley! Come on in the classroom! Must be freezing out there!" A cheerful voice called out for me. I froze at my spot for a few moments, trying to figure out what happened and when it suddenly clicked, I dashed away for my life.

See had seen me. She had seen me peeking at her from her window!

"DAMN IT!" My face flaring a cherry red as I ran towards a place where I could spend some quality time alone. "Damn it all!"

As I slowed to catch my breath, a sharp thing whacked me on the side of my head. As I collapsed to the floor, my vision darkening, I spotted the cover.

"The Past and Future for the Regions…?"

Damn it.

Damn it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**There ya go. A short and fast paced 7****th**** chapter. I know this chapter had absolutely NO contestshipping AT ALL. I know, I hate myself for it too *weeps in the corner* But, Ikarishipping never gets old either (:**

**Anyways, you guys better review and vote in my poll. You better, or else… Harley might never get the courage to ask his "Soli" out… *Cough cough***

**Bye for now, my dear readers! Happy Holidays to all of y'all~**

**(Follow that instruction down there….)**

**~REVIEW PLEASE~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Yippees! Finally an update! It's so cold here! My fingers feel frozen. Brr…. I wouldn't be surprised if a blizzard hits our roofs this instant... 300 something more days until 2014, aren't you guys excited? Haha. Me neither.**

**Blessings and cookies to my dear reviewers!~**

**- pikachushinystar**

**-chocolate21356**

**-MyLove**

**-DazzlePop**

**-Mari the Cryptic**

**I have nothing else to say, so lets get on with the story! Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV: (In the dorm lounge)<strong>

It was a normal Friday afternoon, with everyone running out the door to enjoy their freedom of the weekend. Having no interest in anything, my roommates and I passed time by playing chess against each other. Of course, I'm beating Ash in just a minimum of 10 moves. Well, lets just say Paul is a different matter. One confession, no one can ever win against him.

"Check."

"Ah! Damn it! Hmm…. I dunno…. Maybe the knight should move here? But then the queen…."

"Hurry up already!"

"How about… Hmmm…. Uhmm… Should I? Eh… Whatever."

I flashed my signature smirk. "Checkmate, Ash."

"Ugh! Not again!" Ash waved his arms wildly, accidentally scattering the chess pieces onto the cold marble floor.

Paul grunted and waved his hand at our mess. He was currently reading a magazine, _Sinnoh Times _and seemed quite engaged by it.

"What should we do this weekend?" A loud chirpy bluenette cried out to her friend across the lounge from us.

"Well, you do remember its May's birthday party this Sunday, right? I'm sure you haven't forgotten about plans… RIGHT?" The redhead crossed her arms and looked at Dawn.

"Oh! Right! Misty, lets do some shopping then! For the party, and all." She replied back excitedly and they started whispering and giggling back to each other.

I frowned at their conversation. May's birthday? She never told me about it. I looked around, and noticed that she was missing from her regular group of friends. Come to think of it, she didn't come to school today. _'I think she's turning 15 this year … I better get her a gift too….'_

"Wait! May's birthday? She never told me!" Ash ran over to the couple and wrapped his arms around Misty eagerly. "Am I invited to the party too?"

Misty visibly cringed at the suddenness of Ash's embrace, or perhaps the scent of fried noodles that was leaking out from Ash's jacket. She put her hands on her hips to block him from going any closer to her, and rolled her bright cerulean eyes.

"Why should we? May's happy enough to spend her 15th birthday with us." Out of thin air, Misty pulled her mallet out and waved it about, obviously enjoying the terror flashing in Ash's eyes.

I couldn't help but step up to his defense. Oh, how I regret it already.

"How do you know? Maybe she wants to spend her birthday with ALL of her friends. Plus, with without me, how are you guys going to get all the entertainment and food?" I flicked my perfectly groomed hair and smirked.

"Listen up, pretty boy! Doesn't matter where we can get the funds. I'm part of the Berlitz family, which owns half of Sinnoh!" Dawn crossed her arms and glared at me defiantly. Ooh, that girl really knew how to glare. Maybe one of her Pokémon taught her how to use the move Glare.

"…. Shush. Troublesome. Let grass head do his miracles." Paul muttered and grunted to himself before absorbing himself back into the magazine.

I opened my mouth in utter surprise. Was Paul actually praising me? I couldn't help but notice Dawn's face flushing as she twiddled her thumbs against each other. She opened her mouth to say something, but backed down in defeat the moment Paul glanced up at her again.

"So what time and where?"

"…. 2 o'clock in the afternoon at the Safari Park…" Misty responded with an even tone which desperately read as DANGER! DO NOT TOUCH! **(Safari Park is kind of like the Safari Zone, but without the catching Pokemon part.)**

"Thanks." I grabbed my backpack and strode out the lounge door, with Ash and Paul in tow behind me. Oh, all the things I have to do before Sunday! I'll be busy this weekend for sure!

* * *

><p>I decided to sort my luggage again after Paul and Ash went to the local arcade to play against each other. I needed to find May's "perfect" present before Sunday, and I have something in mind that I know she'll love. The only problem is that I have no idea where I last seen it. Was it in my luggage? Or back home in LaRousse? After digging in my bag, I've come to the conclusion that it must be at home. I pulled out my PokeGear and dialed Sebastian, my butler's number.<p>

The other end picked up immediately after the first ring.

"Hello? Master Drew, is that you?" Sebastian's clear voice rang out from the speakers.

"Yes, Sebastian. Would you do me a favor and look for a small rectangular velvet box in my room?"

"On my way. Wait a few moments, sir." I heard thumps of hurried footsteps thumping up the stairs.

A few moments later, I heard his footsteps approaching the receiver again.

"I found it, Mister Drew. Would you like me to deliver it this instant?"

"Yes please." Chuckling gleefully to myself, I pressed the button that ended the conversation and waited in my dorm for him to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>N's POV: (OMG. It's N *fangirl squeals*)<strong>

I buried my fluffy green head in a travel guide as I walked around the school campus. My goal was to find a Ferris wheel in Hoenn so during the stay here, my nostalgia of home won't affect me as much. I mean the powers of the Ferris wheel!I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas! **(What N says in Pokémon Black and White when you meet him in front of the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City.)**

Humming to myself, I paced around with no exact destination in mind when something dressed in black caught my eye. It was a man, in a suit. Is he cosplaying? Well he sure stood out like a sore thumb. Before I realized what I was doing, I felt myself leaping and prancing like a ballerina towards the stranger. Landing breathlessly after my 6 pirouette **(It's a ballet term for a turn)**, I struck my final swanlike pose, and turned towards him. He was staring at me with his mouth agape and his face was pale, no, green. Exactly like my hair.

"Do you need help with anything, sir ….who is cosplaying as a butler?"

"I-It's my regular change of clothes that I wear everyday when I serve Master Drew." He coughed and shook himself. "On that note, do you know where his dorm is?" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Drew….? Somewhere… Over there, I suppose." I honestly didn't keep track of the arrogant kid who had the exact shade of green as my hair. That reminds me. I should go ask my dad if Drew and I are related.

"Who are you anyway? I don't think cosplayers are allowed on school campus… As school rule number 27 states that—"

"I'm just one hell of a butler. Good day sir." He cut me off, bowed and headed towards the dorms.

Shrugging, I looked down at my hands, to continue reading about every Hoenn city, but I realized that I must've dropped it when I was performing my elegant dance. Oh no! The horror! I fell down to my knees as I crawled around on the ground, searching.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV: (At the mall)<strong>

"Dawn! Hurry up already!" I crossed my arms tightly on my chest and leaned against the wall of the dressing room while Dawn was changing inside.

"Wait for me, Misty! I still have 8 blouses and 12 skirts to try on! Ooh! That's a nice color, what do you think? Maybe this shoe and this skirt…." Dawn lifted up an azure colored dress against her small frame and walked out, waiting my approval.

"Dawn… For the last time, we are shopping for MAY. NOT YOU!" On instinct, I pulled out my trusty mallet and whacked the ditzy girl with it, hoping that she'll come to her senses.

"Fine, fine. I'm buying the clothes for May, okay? Now help me pick out a few that might look good on me—I mean, her." She gave me one of her puppy-eyed stares that works every time, I assure you. Perhaps this is the reason Paul even succumbed to her biddings during class.

A waft of cheap perfume rushed at me, making me want to gag. A crimson haired girl stood before me with pounds of mascara and eye shadow and holding an armful of glittery, skimpy clothes. "Hey Misty!"

It took me a few moments to realize the makeup claded girl as I scrunched up my nose from her smell. "H-Hey Ursula…"

"Can you like, move? I need to try these on before Melody can criticize on my apparel again."

"Nope, sorry." I blocked her path. "Dawn's in there trying on clothes for May's party."

Her eyes bulged out of her eye sockets like a goldfish out of the water. "May's…. party? Why wasn't I invited? Can I come? Please, please? You know what they say about the more the merrier, right? So like, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top? Like, I'll even ask the rest of my friends to go too. Oh my. I need a get a present too! How troublesome…" She glanced at her glitzy PokeGear and cringed.

"Oh man, this is like, totally unbelieveable. I'm late for the group date! Melody will scold me again! This is all your pathetic fault!" She screeched in anguish and marched away on her 4 inch heels.

Woah. Okay. That was just…. Weird.

I knocked on the door of the dressing room where I could still hear Dawn humming to herself. "You done yet?"

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of persuading Dawn to hurry, she finally relented with 12 bags of handpicked clothes and the prices way over anything I've seen. I felt stares drifting towards us as Dawn struggled to carry all the bags in one hand while texting in the other.<p>

"Hey Misty, I was just texting Conway, and he said he'll love to join us on Saturday. He'll bring the rest of his gang too! Won't this be sweet?"

She ran towards me with her PokeGear raised so I'd fully understand the situation, but as she ran, she tripped over her bags, and she fell face flat on the marble ground. Groaning loudly, Dawn picked up the bags again, rearranging the clothes that spilled out. I almost felt sorry for her and was about to help her when a certain music store caught my eye.

Leaving Dawn behind to manage all the bags, I took a peek inside and immediately, I fell in love. The store was polished to the extreme. The racks supported almost every kind of instrument in the world! Trumpets, trombones, and other brass instruments lined up against the wall, flutes and violins stacked on top of each other, and a pair of cymbals laid out next to them. Noticing an array of music boxes displaying in the corner of the room, my gaze caught on the hand carved box with garlands of flowers that were carved delicately on the side of it. On the top of the box, a realistic ceramic flower, blooms passionately in multiple colors. As I touched it briefly, dazzled by the colors, I knew this box would make May forgive us.

* * *

><p><strong>-On the day of May's birthday—<strong>

**May's POV:**

"Happy Birthday May! Oh, happy birthday to you! Happy 15th birthday~" A shrill chanting woke me up from my deep slumber. I sat up in my comfy bed and rubbed my eyes groggily. Now I understand how a Snorlax feels like after waking up.

"Come on May! Let me give you your present!"

Damn it… It's way too early for this. What time is it? Glancing at Dawn's watch, I realized that it was 6 in the morning. What the heck happened around here while I was asleep? I drowned out the chirpy bluenette's words as we stumbled towards the closet.

"Tada! I present you…. A whole closet of clothes!" She giggled wildly and clapped her hands in excitement. "Like it? It's your birthday present from yours truly."

I nodded. I mean, what else could I do? I flipped over one of the price tags on one of the dresses and blood nearly spurted out of my nose. What the heck? This piece of clothing can almost buy a house in Kanto! What was that girl thinking?

I stumbled away from the wall of closets, afraid of the possibility that I might break something, and into Dawn's grasp.

"Oh, May honey… Let's get busy." She opened her case of eye shadow with an evil glint in her eyes and cackled evilly.

* * *

><p>I stumbled into the kitchen with my mini one inch heel, craving for something to eat. A warm homely waft of homemade pancakes infiltrated into my senses and I was almost drooling when I reached the table. Misty shot her arm out in time before I could snatch away the first pancake.<p>

"Oh no missy. Not yet." I tried to give her my best puppy eyes, and she sighed. "Fine, fine…" She went back into the kitchen and came back out with a jar of maple syrup. "Now you can."

The aroma of the pancakes and maple syrup made my appetite even more grand. Wolfing down half of the stack in mere minutes, I sighed happily and rubbed my stomach.

"Seconds?" I heard Dawn ask, but my mind was already in wonderland, which muffled out most of their voices.

"I think that's good enough. Ready for our plan?"

I snapped awake completely when Misty forced herself between me and my plate of unfinished pancakes with her mallet raised above her head. She was dressed from head to toe in black. A black hoodie, dark pants, and black converse. Dawn stood beside her, dressed almost identical to her.

"What are you guys doing..?" I couldn't keep the bewilderment out of my voice.

"Oh May… We're so sorry."

Then darkness filled up my vision.

I couldn't think, I couldn't even move.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Wow. This is the longest I've written. *wipes sweat off my brows***

**So, what happens to May now? Well, I did end at a cliffhanger on purpose. Tee-hee~ But just don't kill me… My dear readers.**

**Keep those reviews coming! I'll update soon, I promise! (Hopefully)**

**See y'all later! **

**P.S. Remember to vote in my poll!**

**~REVIEW!~**


End file.
